Monstrous normality
by RedHerald
Summary: Izuku would be described as nice albeit boring man by most. He has a modest home, a loving wife and two adorable kids. He goes to PTA meetings, and a frequent volunteer to their functions, he does not drink alcohol, smoke, or even cuss. It would come to surprise many that this mundane man was a ruthless terrorist whose tortured, and killed dozens of people.
1. A good day

I had this idea for quite awhile. Please let me know what you think. Criticism no matter how harsh is welcome.

* * *

Today was shaping up to be a terrible day. Watanabe Roshi didn't fashion himself a wimp. After all, in his line of work one had to be gutsy to get ahead. He could honestly say he's taken risks that would quell weaker men. He stood tall while being scrutinized powerful men. Roshi was not a wimp. But waking up in a dark room after being splashed with ice-cold water, discovering himself strapped to a chair, naked, and being stared down by two individuals wearing Oni masks made him feel scared than a newborn baby in a a dark room in a haunted house. He would not say he felt ashamed when he pissed himself almost immediately with fear at their reaction totally called for! He knew those who wore Oni masks were no friends to people like him. One of his captors had a distinctly male figure, while the other was slightly like a woman's.

They both said nothing. The man in the Oni mask just stared at Roshi with cold, green eyes, conveying no emotion. The brown eyes of his partner reminded Roshi of his wife's, not in coloring since his wife's were blue, but in the total disgust held in them. Roshi, although not being a wimp, was too shocked and scared to speak. So he frantically tried to rationalize how he ended it up here.

Roshi was having a somewhat typical day. He helped settle another incident with one of his clients-Manysadie. He went to a favorite brothel. The women and girls who greeted him were beautiful and knew how to treat a man, not like the bitch of a wife, who only grew fatter and meaner since he married the ungrateful harpy. But that's all he could remember. He should not be here.

He shut his eyes and begged on all that was heroic for him to wake up. He was not a religious man, but he even prayed to the great dead superheroes of old to wake him up.

"I see that look fairly often in my line of work — the one you're wearing right now. The look of 'this all can't be happening,' rest assured you are not dreaming. You are not on hallucinating because you took some illegal drugs or some trauma to the head. You have not gone insane. What you see right now is real, Watanabe-san. You have been kidnapped by people who I'm sure you'd typically malign as terrorists. I would not suggest screaming just yet, It would only strain your throat, and no one would hear you anyway. The room is soundproof."

With every word uttered, it felt like a stab to the heart. The man in the Oni mask pointed to the woman

"She is merely an observer. You will not talk to her during this venture. Please do not take offense to her presence."

Offense? This psychopath kidnapped and said he would probably kill Roshi, and now he's beseeching Roshi not to take offense at a woman's presence. The sheer lunacy of the request was almost enough to make Roshi laugh despite the situation.

The man in the Mask continued, "I will not lie; should you fail to convince me you deserve to live, you will die. Even the manner of your death will be determined by the quality of the answers you give. You will not speak unless given a question, and the only words you speak will be in complete service of answering that question. You will not lie when giving these answers. Do you understand me, Watanabe-san?"

Roshi finally getting back some of his bearings tried to sputter a reply, "Look, you don't h-have t-to do this, I have money, name your price, and you'll be a rich man I swear! Please, I have a family!" The man in the Oni mask did not say a word. He merely withdrew a knife with a skull on its handle, grabbed Roshi's index finger to cut its tip, which prompted a scream from Roshi. "Please, Watanabe-san, this part of the process could move so much more quickly if just you answer the questions promptly and truthfully when I ask them. The cut I've just administered to you is a superficial wound at worst. It may hurt, but it will cause no permanent damage. As you can see, it's little more than a paper cut." Roshi managed to shift his eyes to the finger that was cut; it was hardly even bleeding. He felt a ridiculous sense of embarrassment for his reaction.

"Don't feel ashamed for your scream. . I am a master at delivering pain. The next time you fail to answer a question I posed adequately, I will cut off a finger. Test me again I will start to get angry ( and pardon me for this cheesy line) you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Now, do you understand?" The man who wore the Mask didn't even raise his voice as he chastised Roshi. The man was like a bored teacher lecturing a student who fell asleep in class.

"I understand, M-master." Roshi did not care how pathetic he sounded addressing this monster master. He just wanted to live.

The man in the Oni mask sighed as if disappointed, "Watanabe-san, I am not your master. I will not take offense because I understand you were merely trying to be respectful. I will forgive this error""" Once. Commit it again, and I'll start to think that you're trying to make fun of me. Then I'll start to get angry. Do you understand me?"

Roshi stumbled out a yes.

The man in the oni mask seemed content with that response, "Now, please tell me how many of your clients committed felonies that you've covered up and what ways I could verfify?"

Roshi's eyes widened, he opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get out a word, the man in the oni mask loudly sighed, "Please don't give some placid denial of having done no such actions Watanabe-san I know you have. ManySadie named you as instrumental to the cover-up of his rape of a fourteen-year-old girl earlier this year when he was strapped to this table and made to answer my questions earlier today. If you're wondering, to your client's fate, yes, he is dead. And his end was not merciful."

Roshi told the man in as much detail he could muster, which heroes he covered for, their victim's names, the amount of payment he gave out, and threats levied and what the man could do to verify what Roshi said.

The man in the Oni mask said nothing for a minute.

The silence was agony.

"Thank you for your detailed answer Watanabe-san. My associate and I will use the information you provided to help improve society. Now, I will ask the questions that will determine whether or not you continue living."

Roshi despaired and tried choking back a sob. He managed to remain silent, but tears still rained freely from his eyes. He had sold out nearly everyone who ever trusted him, meaning his career was basically dead, and he still may be butchered by these monsters. Roshi often remarked life was so unfair, but, at this moment, he'd slit the throats of all his clients and continue to exists as his captor's slaves if it meant he could keep it.

"Did you ever truly regret your actions when you were committing them?" the man asked.

"Yes!"

The man in the Oni Mask did nothing for a moment. He then cut off Roshi's finger. Roshi screamed louder than he thought he could do. Though the searing pain, he also felt a profound sense of helplessness. He did not know what to say. If he said yes, this guy would kill him. If he said no, he'll still kill him.

"Watanabe-san, that was a lie. Do not test me again. Now answer my question truthfully this time."

Roshi managed to croak out an answer. An answer he knew to be accurate, "No," he whispered.

Roshi did not care about any of the losers that had he had hurt along his path of greatness. He did not spend any time pondering on how they turned out after he was forced to deal with them. He knew some people would call that evil. He honestly couldn't say he cared what they thought.

"Why?" was the reply of the man in the Oni mask.

"Because...because they were weak, if they were stronger, or smarter, they wouldn't have made themselves such easy victims!"

The eyes of the man in the Oni mask conveyed no emotion. They did not widen surprise or disapproval at what he just heard. He just stared. The woman in the Oni mask lets out a growl that sounded deep and beastly like an actual demon. Her eyes showed pure unadulterated hatred.

"Thank you, Watanabe-san. The truth is important. I'm glad it did not take much for you to give it."

Roshi, despite the pain, soaring in his hand due to losing a finger, the cold from the water that was dumped him earlier, and roughness of the steel table under his naked back, began to feel a tug on his lips. He would live.

"Unfortunately, for you, the truth is you're a narcissistic, sociopath that's destroyed dozens of people's lives in a frivolous pursuit of power. You are a parasite Watanabe-san. You take away all that is good for the world but give nothing back. Tonight you will die. But only after you've gone through a suitable amount of penance."

Roshi cried, "Bu-but I did what you asked! You promised to let me go if I answered your question!"

This was so unfair.

"I did not promise you that. I said I would spare you if you could demonstrate you deserve to continue live. Your answers show that you don't. They show you deserve to die like the professional 'hero' ManySadie did earlier this day."

The man in the Oni mask pointed to the woman, "Please, grab my tools." The woman silently went out of the room. Roshi begged his captor for mercy when that proved not to get even a response, he attempted bribery, then threats, then more begging for his life. No answer. Roshi would die. He knew this now. He just hoped he would go quickly. When the woman returned with a tray that had thin knives, giant hammers, and drills, and first aid kit, he knew he wouldn't get even that wish. Out of all the horrific weapons on display, Roshi found himself most terrified at the sight of the first aid box. Because it meant his captors intended to draw out his suffering as long as possible, Please, anything for all heroic, give him a miracle.

Roshi watched the man in the Oni masked grabbed the smallest knife on the tray in abject horror.

Then Roshi heard a song a pretty weird one "Eating cupcakes, petting kittens, and drinking syrupy blood, cuddling with you and our kiddies are things I totes love, please answer your phone my sweet cinnamon bun!" The man quickly answered took out a buzzing phone that was the source of the song and answered it

The man in oni mask looked...embarrassed?

"Hi Honey, this isn't a perfect time. Um, it's Tuesday? Oh, All might, that's tonight!" The man in the Oni mask emoted something Roshi had thought impossible. Panic. "All might save me; I'm such a Deku. Sorry, honey, I know you hate me calling myself that. Thank All might, I still have time to make it. Look, I'll be home within an hour, I promise. I love you too."

The man In the Oni, the Mask looked to Roshi And the Woman and sheepishly said," Look, um guys, I have to head out."

He turned directly to Roshi," I'm sorry about this. This is unprofessional, I know, I'm generally not like this, but I have to go to something really important. I hope you understand."

Roshi dared to hope and asked," Does this mean you're going to let me live?"

The man in the Oni mask blinked, "What do you-oh. Ohhh. I see why you might think me leaving means you're in the clear. Understandable mistake. But uh no. You're still going to be Tortured and killed. I mean, you're still guilty of like ruining dozens of people's lives and professed to have felt no real regret for it literally. I'm just not going to be the one administrating the punishment."

The man in the oni mask turned to the woman," Hey, could you please do me a solid and handle this?" The woman seemed baffled by request, "Do you think that I'm ready for it?' she sounded nervous. As if she was the one who should be feeling nervous in this situation! The man in the Oni mask waved his hand, "Of course. You've seen me do this sort of thing like a dozen times now. And you've aced every quiz I've given you on it immediately after, Heck, I was going to let you take over half-way through the session anyway to let you have some hands-on experience. You have to stop doubting yourself. You're ready for this. And hey, if you mess up a little, no harm done-well to anyone who doesn't deserve it."

The woman's posture shifted, and she appeared more confident. "I will not disappoint you, my Master."

The man in Oni mask groaned at that, "Ah, could you stop with the master stuff. It makes me feel old and weird. I'm thirty."

The woman laughed, "Thirty is an old Master. And forgive me, but you are weird." The man in the Oni mask flicked the woman on the head, "True. But I still don't wont to feel old and weird. You get what I'm saying?"

The woman shrugged, "Not even a little, my Master."

The man in the oni mas merely rolled his eyes at the curt response, "Ok, my unfunny, disrespectful pupil, finish up here, and call if you do need anything."

The man turned his eyes to Roshi, and bowed his head, "Again, I'm sorry about this Watanabe-san. Rest assured, this girl will send you off in a way befitting of someone of your moral character. I have every confidence she'll do me proud. I would say it was nice to meet you, but we both know that would be a lie. I detest lies."

With that, the man in the oni mask walked out of the room.

Roshi turned his eyes to the woman. She picked up the thin knife the man was holding earlier, pressed it against Roshi's groin, and let out another beastly growl, "I will not make my Master a liar, Watanabe." with that, proclamation she started peeling.

* * *

Midoriya-Toga Izuku managed to get home just in time to get ready for one of the most critical events in his life. His kids' kindergarten graduation. He still felt ashamed that they forgot it. He knew he had been stalking, Manysadie trying to gather the perfect point of capture, what the hero's weakness was, and how best to avoid unnecessary collateral damage. Important work, and work he did indeed love doing it, but it was attention consuming. He walked up to his home, opened the door, and was immediately given something by Himiko in her best orange dress holding a camera. "Ok, ; put this on lickity split we have to leave like in five minutes" Himiko, yelled for the children to come out and get in the car, Reiko ever a green-haired ball of energy, torpedoed out the house towards the car, his blonde sister, Yukio calmy followed suite. Izuku swiftly dawned his suite and followed. They all packed into the car and headed their way to Greatlake Elementary school.

"So how do my sweet little munchkins, feel about today," Toga said wearing a smile that seemed so stretched it looks like she may break her face and holding the video camera recording their journey to the school,"You excited?" Reiko lifted his fist, "Heck yeah, I am." Himiko laughed and shifted her eyes to Yukio. The girl merely shrugged and gave a grunt that could be interpreted as a yes.

Himiko grew misty-eyed, "It seemed just like yesterday when I was changing your diapers and now look at you. You're so big. Izu-kun tell our babies to stop getting bigger!"

Chuckling at his wife's request, "Don't think that's possible, Himiko."

His wife pouted, "Dang it, you're probably right!" She leaned over to him, "How about we wake another baby tonight then?" she whispered in his ear before giving it a little nibble, Izuku face turned so red it would put a tomatoes to shame. Thirty years old, a master killer who broke some of the most influential people in society, and this beautiful woman could still get him sputtering like the nervous fourteen-year-old kid he was when he met her. Himiko laughed at his reaction.

The school held the ceremony in the school lunchroom, which held a stage; the lunch tables were cleared, and folded up chairs were placed in the room. Izuku and Himiko took their seats. Their kids joined their peers in the section dedicated to graduates.

When the two were called, Izuku was the second loudest cheerier of the night. Himiko was the first. Today was a good day.

* * *

To be clear there was no mistake in giving Izuku's surname. When Himiko and Izuku married they hyphenated their last names toghter.


	2. A monster's mercy

I do not own My hero academia. Perhaps I'll strike it rich and be able to buy it in the future. Kidding. I'm probably going to broke forever. I have say I don't consider this a Villian/Deku flic. I find my Izuku to be something truly more terrifying than a villain; a strict utilitarian. A man with good intentions. A man who legitimate sees himself as a hero of sorts. The worst sort of monster quite frankly. Criticism no matter how harsh is welcome. Also there's a reason other than intuition for why the Oni are able to tell who is telling the truth.

* * *

Izuku licked his lips in anticipation. His nerves threatened to break, and he had to bite his tongue hard enough to draw blood to avoid his tendency, mutter an over-analysis of a situation. Still, he couldn't help but try to take in as much detail in the room as he could. It was small, thinly lit, the light mostly coming from the small lamp on the table.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned and saw the most beautiful smile in the world." It'll be alright, Izu-Kun," Himiko assured him.

"So long as you tell the truth." A voice piped up. He and Himiko jerked their heads to the source of the voice. A large man in a grey Oni mask was starring at them. Izuku's eyes darted around to see how the man might have been able to slip in. He found nothing. There were no windows in the room, and the only door was behind him.

"Midoriya-san and Toga-san. I've come from the order known as the as the living new Oni to see if you are worthy of joining in our war. I strongly recommend you leave this very instant."

Izuku and Himiko did not move.

The man approached them. "You understand that there is wickedness in society that must be purged. The government leaves the poor and weak to mere commodities for the strong. Most major Heroes today are essentially glory-addicted, government stooges, only invested in procuring their wealth. Truthfully, our order has a little problem with someone seeking a career in such an endeavor because of less than utilitarian. But it's when they abuse their powers to abuse the weak; then they must be called to account. The government increasingly has shown no interest in curtailing them given, they've shown ready-made thugs to peace down any resistance to their oppression."

Izuku listened intently knew all this yet still felt rising anger in hidden the chest. It was wrong. He and Himiko would make this right.

The man in the Oni mask growled." This is what we oppose. We are not villains obsessed with playing out some ridiculous comic-book clash between Heroes and villains or petty criminals interested in the only lining our own pockets. We are Oni. The publishers of the cruel, the sinful, those who abuse their power."

The man in the Oni mask took out a knifed and put it to the nape of their necks. It went against every instinct Izuku had not to hop back and pull out his knife from the pocket.

" If you are caught, you will be tortured. Everyone you've ever loved lives will be at risk. You will beg for a quick end, but it will not be granted. If I were you, I'd strongly be considering leaving right now. We ask you for a lot of risks but offer no hard promises; our only offer is the faint hope that your actions will help lead to a society, future generations would be proud to have. One where all men are treated equally regardless of what they were born as. Where a man without a quirk, won't be seen as an abomination. That a nonhuman mutant won't be seen as less than human. I do not to see such a society realized in my life should you. If this is disheartening, again you can leave."

The man in the Oni mask took the knives from the throat's throat and made a gesture towards the door. When neither of the two teens moved, he continued talking,

" Please answer yes or no to the following questions truthfully. You may leave without issue should you answer no to any of the questions, but you must be honest. Do you understand?"

" Yes." Izuku and Himiko answered at the same time.

" If the order calls on you to steal, will you steal?"

" Yes," they said.

"Even if the target is a charity."

" Yes."

"Even if it's from a baby?"

"Yes"

" If the order calls on you to throw acid on someone, will you?"

" Yes."

" Even if the target is a child?"

" Yes." his answer pained Izuku to admit, but he knew it was the All might forsaken truth.

The man in the Oni mask stood there in silence for a few minutes.

" If the order calls on you to kill, will you kill?

" Yes."

" Even if the target is a pregnant woman?"

" Yes."

" Even if the target is yourself?"

" Yes"

The man in the oni mask was silent For a moment before taking a red and orange Oni masks from his pocket.

" You answered honestly, my new brother, and sister I welcome you into our family."

* * *

"So, I don't know how I'm going to pay for it, you know? I mean, I thank all that is heroic that my kids are smart enough to go to University, but did they have to pick and get accepted into Ivys? I mean, did they have to inherit so much of my wife's brains?" drawled out Tanaka Ken. He took a massive bite out of his American cheeseburger before continuing, "If they were dumb like me, I wouldn't have to fret about how I'm going to pay for their education. Disney's food imperium would handle that; I'll tell you what! They'd get a first-class education in how to make a burger!" Tanaka gave a mighty laugh at his joke and continued talking.

Izuku listened as his co-worker and friend rattled off his problems. Or more accurately, bragging about his successes in life and talking as if their problems. Izuku just quietly ate his lunch across from his sizeable orange-haired friend, giving the customary grunts, at the right times to show he was still listening. Izuku always thought Tanaka might have found his calling as a Customer service representative for a phone company.

The man could talk your ear off and proceed to keep talking eagerly to the ear while it rotted on the floor without the slightest bit of feeling sadness. It's one of the reasons Izuku liked the man. Eating lunch in the breakroom was, at the very least, not dull with him around.

Tanaka sighed in exasperation and threw up his hands.

"I'll tell you Midoriya-Toga, I've been cursed to have been so blessed."

Izuku gave a small smile at his friend's declaration, before popping a plump tomato in his mouth.

Tanaka looked at the salad with mild distaste, "So, how's being a vegan been treating you?"

Izuku plopped another carrot in his mouth. "I'm a vegetarian, and it's not so bad."

Tanaka didn't look convinced. "Tell you what, it's mighty fine that you decided to forgo the delicious All might blessed gift that is a Womper burger for your little girl."

Izuku took a minute to consider his friend's words. "It's not just because of Yukio, I mean I was in part influenced in wanting her not to feel more alienated from the family, but it's not just because of that. The documentary she showed me-the one about how animals are treated in factories resonated with me."

Izuku made it a personal policy not to cause needless suffering. He was self-aware enough to recognize how someone might think someone who killed and tortured loads of people would be a massive hypocrite for having such a policy. But, in his opinion, what he did to his most supposed victims, was long overdue, and although there was sometimes...collateral damage, it was always for a higher purpose. The things he did in the war were needed. His eating meat was not.

Tanaka devoured the last bite of his burger, licked his fingers, got up, and shrugged, "Well, it's your life, my man. I can't say I understand it, but whatever works for you. I don't imagine your better half is taking it well?"

Izuku got up and walked beside his friend as they made their way to cubicles. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at his friend's question. Himiko couldn't wring herself from drinking his blood. The thought of her giving up the consumption of flesh entirely was just so bizarre. "She said thought we've gone insane, or been taken over by lizard people."

Tanaka barked out a laugh. "Heh figured. So do you want to come over to my house to watch the game? There'd be good beer, Cuban cigars, and a lot of raunchy language. I figured that would be your cup of tea."

Izuku rolled his eyes.

"Geez, you sure have me pegged. Tell me there'll also be loads of pornography, Villian worship, and black tar heroin as well."

Tanaka looked appalled. "You seriously take me for an amateur?" Tanka held up a finger, "There will be the filthiest porn, we'll worship the tyrant-villains of the new dark ages, and we'll shoot heroine blacker than the Juggernaut's soul."

Izuku laughed, "Although that does sound appealing, I have to decline. I promised a friend I'd meet up with them after work.

Tanaka rolled his eyes, "Ok, more debauchery for me then. But someday I'm going to get you to let loose. I'm betting there's a devil under the calm, quiet persona." I

Izuku stopped suddenly and gave his most menacing glare, "I pray you never see it else I'd have to kill you."

Tanaka looked shocked, then laughed. Midoriya let loose and smiled.

* * *

The corpse that had been Roshi-san was a horrific sight. For starters, Roshi had lost his face. His Roshi's tongue and eyes were gone. His arms and legs had been flayed. He wasn't castrated; his genitals had faced profound mutilation.

" Is it satisfactory my Master?" Kobayashi Etsudo asked meekly. Although extremely tall for her age, the girl sounded small just then.

Izuku turned his eyes towards her." How long did you draw it out?"

" Three hours, forty-two minutes, and 6.8 seconds my Master," Kobayashi answered promptly.

Izuku stared at her with a cold glare revealing nothing. When he saw the saw the tall girl beginning to sweat, he decided to end the joke and laugh.

" Its, perfectly fine, Etsudo. You have never given me a reason to doubt you, and you have yet to do so now. You need to have more confidence, my girl."

The pink-haired teenager blushed at the praise and bowed her head gravely.

" Thank you, my Master; you honor me."

Izuku rolled his eyes and put his hand on her shoulder." You bring honor to yourself."

Etsudo smiled so hard he thought she might rip off her own and practically bounced on her feet in response Izuku's praise. .

Izuku smiled. The girl idealized him. He was tasked with killing her uncle and to kidnap her four years ago. Her uncle was a manager for a Hero agency. His orders came during the twin's seventh birthday party. It tore his heart to leave so abruptly, but sacrifice had to be made. He did not know why the order wanted him to go about this so hastily or why the girl was so important. He did not need to. Since Izuku could not do his typical amount of fieldwork, so he did not know what to expect when he penetrated The Kobayashi domain. As he searched the house for his prey, he heard Creaking. Bed creaking. He peered into one of the rooms and saw the man had was scheduled to kill had collapsed naked and sweating, besides his niece. Izuku wished he could've given the man a proper send-off, but orders were orders, so he just quickly jammed his knife into his skull.

The girl screamed, terrified of him. which was unsurprising given what he had just done. It took a few minutes to calm her down. He took off his Oni mask. A small breach of protocol but, given his orders specifically said not to hurt unless absolutely necessary, and he figured seeing his goofy face instead a demonic mask would help calm her down. It was a successful gambit. He promised he'd take her somewhere safe; this was a half-truth.

He had no idea what his superiors genuinely wanted with the girl. They could have slit her throat for all he knew. He had hoped it wouldn't be so, but if it came down to it, he'd still the girl to his superiors. Orders were orders. Four years later, at the ripe old age of 12, Izuku was tasked with handling her education in the art Of the Oni. Her first response to seeing him after so long was to run and hug him, with tears in her eyes. He almost fell over. Although twelve, the girl was 182 centimeters and rather muscular for her age, making the sudden impact on his body hard to then, she's only disappointed him once when; he asked about whether she had a quirk, she said she was not at liberty to say. He chastised her slightly for not merely saying she didn't have one. Izuku detested lies but saw the value in not always telling the truth and revealing that there is a secret to something that could be almost as bad as revealing the secret itself.

" It's time to show the public your work; I'm sure they'll be impressed," Izuku said. Etsudo grinned and growled in anticipation.

Izuku thought her reaction was cute. Like the growling of a puppy. A rather large, puppy, capable of great acts of violence but still a puppy.

* * *

Himiko watched her favorite fashion show on her Disney's I-pad 6020 in her and Izu-Kun'd a bedroom.

While usually she'd be entrapped with the host's detailing of adorable outfits, today she couldn't.

Himiko loved her children. They were sweeter than blood, cuter than the most Purple bruise, and the pride of her life. But, she felt ashamed to admit that she found it hard to connect with her daughter. Her son was a mama's boy through and through. Reiki-chan always hung out with her. And it was still really fun. They'd go shopping for cute clothes, spend hours trying on different outfits, they'd braid each other's hair, and he'd even do Himiko's makeup(honestly, he applied it to her better than she did), her baby-boy was perfect when it came to her daughter...nothing. It was just that the two blondes had few things in common. Where Himiko was loud and bombastic, Yuki-chan was quiet and subdued, where Himiko reveled at the taste of blood, Yuki-chan grew sick just looking at it.

Whenever Himiko tried to connect with the girl, she still felt like a failure. Today, she asked her baby girl if she gives each other's makeovers. Yuki-chan looked at her as if she was crazy, fidgeted slightly, and said she needed to do some studying in preparation for Middle school.

Himiko's smile never faltered, but she did recognize her daughter wanted to let her down easily.

It hurt.

She knew her little bird would be leaving the nest in a few years, and she wanted to get some mother-daughter time.

Himiko was no quitter. She'd get through to her daughter.

Her musings came to an end when she saw the love of her life enter the room and smiled at him. "Hiya, ."

Izu-Kun frowned. "What's wrong, Himi-chan?"

Of course, he'd immediately pick up something was wrong with her despite her cheery facade. It was one of the reasons she loved the man.

Her smile never wavered as she told him what was niggling her. "Meh, I'm just fretting over how I could make our baby-girl like me."

Izu-Kun's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yukio loves you!"

Himiko rolled her eyes. "I know she loves me. But I want her to like me. Get it?"

Izu-Kun gawked at her. She giggled. She could still confuse him. Himiko was glad she hadn't totally lost her touch.

"She likes you; you two hang out all the time. When's the last time do you think me and our girl just hung out?"

Izu-Kun was quick to reply, "We all went to the movies last week."

She scowled while maintaining a smile. "I mean alone, just us girls?"

Izu-Kun opened his mouth. He then closed it, scratched his chin, then snapped his fingers. "You guys went to that play about Romeo and Juliet?"

At this, she dropped her smile completely. "That was when she was five, and that only because you and Reiko were sick from the flu. And she complained you weren't there."

Izu-Kun looked hurt. And not in the way she liked.

Himiko immediately felt guilty. "It's not your fault, Cinnamon bun, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."

Her love gently grabbed one of her hands.

"Don't be. I know for a fact Yukio loves and likes you plenty. Trust me."

Himiko pouted. "I tried hanging out with her today. I wanted to do makeovers! She said no. She doesn't like me."

Izuku laughed. "Sweetheart, that has nothing to do with not liking you. Our girl hates that type of thing."

That...did admirably makes sense. Yuki-chan, although being cute as a puppy, and kitten sleeping together on a blanket coated with blood, had shown no real interest in girly things. She felt silly for not remembering this, basic fact about her daughter before making her offer.

"Maybe, you could try something you could both enjoy?" Izu-Kun suggested, "Like maybe she could teach you about Chess? She's been teaching me for a while. It's pretty fun."

Himiko smiled and threw her hands over to her husband. "Yay, saved the day!"

Her husband gave her a pat on the back. "I know, I know I'm a hero."

She let go after a good minute before allowing him to escape her grasp.

"Oh, Himiko almost forgot, turn to the news. Don't ask questions. You'll thank me when you see it."

She did what her cinnamon bun asked.

The news reported that a naked, mutilated corpse had was strapped to an All might statue. It was beautiful.

"You did that?" Himiko asked, admiration laced in her voice.

Izuku shook his head.

"Not really. I mean, I helped get the guy up there, but it was Etsudo who did the work on the guy. She's coming along,"

Himiko's eyes widened. "Etsu-chan did that!" she pointed to the screen, still broadcasting the work of art.

" Oh, she's so talented. Remind me to congratulate her the next time she comes over." Often Izu-Kun would invite Etsu-chan over to hang out with the family. It was delightful, though she knew he, in part, did it because he was felt guilty for bringing the girl into life. She was a little worried when he announced he'd be bringing her over the first time. Izuku pointed out; it wouldn't change much. Etsu-chan knew all about their family.

That was troubling in it of itself, but Himikio lamented. Ever since then, the girl had been coming by the Midoriya-Toga once every couple of days. Himiko loved it. The girl was so cute. She could be timid, but once you coaxed her out of her shell, she was positively delightful! She participated in the little escapades she and Reiki-chan got up to. She too applied makeup to Himiko better than she did herself. The girl also had a keen interest in the human body. Izu-Kun knew enough about it to inflict pain on it, but he had little interest in it on a deeper level. It was nice to have someone she could talk eagerly about the new medical book she was reading. The girl would often after being tired out rest her head in Himiko's lap and let Himiko braid her hair. It was calming for both of them. Himiko saw the girl practically family and begged Izuku to see if they could adopt her. He told her he was pushing it, letting Etsu-chan come over as often as she did.

She still hoped someday; they could take in the girl. Family should be toghther.


	3. Dinner with the family

You know that great fanfic stories are a genuine rarity. This is probably not going to be one of those stories. Criticism, no matter how harsh, is welcome. This story is far from perfect.

* * *

Etsudo loved ice-cream. It honestly didn't matter what type of ice-cream she was presented; she would happily eat it. It didn't matter if the ice-cream was Vanilla, chocolate, she'd even devour Mustard-jalapeno flavored ice-cream because all ice-cream tasted delicious to her. Getting ice-cream with her master heightened the euphoria that was eating the great miracle that was the frosty-delicacy. Getting the treat was a tradition they'd developed after having a fruitful interrogation and punishment of someone.

The quirk-patches that they used to be able to decipher the truth could get you hungry. A fair price to pay to get the they had a pretty regular session, the punished was a pro-hero guilty of beating his children, that recently joined popular hero-agency, Tornado and co. After a few broken bones, and severed body parts later, the hero told them information they could use in the future as well as admit to his private immoral acts.

The punished would not get a public display, a shape-shifter would take the Hero's place so they just Destroyed the body, went to get some ice-cream and went to one of the Order's safe houses to chill. Being able to do things like this was one of the favorite parts of being with her master. The trainers and keepers the order had tasked to watch over her were strict. Her caretakers were an old couple, firm believers in the righteousness of the living Oni's cause. She appreciated them dearly, both for caring for her, but they didn't spend time together like a family. She respected her trainers, who instructed her in ways of swordplay, firearms, and military strategy, medicine, and Calculus. But they were always far more formal and cold to her than her master. Only giving a minimal amount of praise for whatever she did. Even though she's aced every assignment they've given her, Her master recognized her worth and made her feel special. Her master could have to enjoy things. Such as eating the frosty delicacy that is ice-cream.

"Ask me a question my girl you've always felt embarrassed to ask my girl." Her master demanded apropos to nothing

Etsudo smirked and quirked an eyebrow. "Why?"

Her master shrugged. "Because I'm a weird old guy. Or did you forget that my disrespectful pupil?"

Etsudo laughed at her Master's answer.

She did want to ask a question, though. A bugging question that's crawling around her head, but she never let out. Something she always found odd but felt embarrassed to press. It was to some of her master's questions.

"Master, would you truly let a captive go?"

Her master looked at her with a thoughtful expression. She then scoffed.

"Oh, that's a perfectly reasonable question that's tied to our work. I was thinking more on the lines of asking why am I so gosh darn handsome. Something I know you and everyone is wondering, but is too afraid to ask."

Etsudo shrugged, "Forgive me, master, I considered asking that, but I don't think it'd be good to encourage an old man's delusion."

" I'm thirty."

"You look fifty and smell like you're sixty."

Her master dipped his fingers in his ice-cream reached over, flicked Etsudo on the head.

"Okay, to answer your not embarrassing question, I was lying on that part of the sessions. To all of them. They were all going to die regardless of what they said."

Etsudo could not help but gawk at her Master's answer. "Bu-but you despise lies!"

Her master nodded his head. "Yes, I do. I hate a lot of things. I still do them in the pursuit of making a better world. I hate having to say nothing when my co-workers say something quirkest around me. I hate having to hide my actual beliefs in society. But I do. Because it is ultimately the right thing to do."

Estudo understood the basic logic but still was confused about her master's lies to his captives. "But why say you'll spare them when you won't? They'll be dead anyway."

Her master set down his ice-cream.

"Do you know what makes this life worth living, Etsudo?" She knew this was a rhetorical question, so she waited for her master to continue. "Hope. Losing it could be one of the worst things in the world. Regaining it could be the most beautiful."

Her master took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "When I was a boy, I met All might. I've never been privy to religion, but when I was a kid, the man was my god. I could recount the tiniest, most insignificant details about any of the events surrounding the man. If you wanted to know about the coffee he had drunk on the day he smashed the Goliath, I could tell the type of coffee, how many sugars he had, how much he paid for it. The coffee was a black chestnut with two sugars, and it cost 1500 yen in case you were wondering. Anyway, this man I revered saved me from a villain. At that point it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I asked him if a quirkless person like me could become a hero. He gave me his honest opinion; no."

Her master laughed. Etsudo did not see what was funny about this. "You know up until this point; the entire encounter played out pretty close to a lot of my dreams. In them, All might would save me from a Villian after I had a pretty rough day. Except in the dreams, he'd take me on as an apprentice. Not just tell me no, and to give up. I guess that's why they say never meet your heroes!"

Her master took another bite of his ice-cream and smiled. But in his eyes, Etsudo saw that the encounter hurt her master.

Etsudo grew angry, hearing this story of her great master being undercut. "Fuck that idiot master; you're more a hero than he or anyone ever was. I'll dig his body up and dump it in the sewer with all the other pieces of shit for what he did." she barked.

Her master chuckled, "Thank you, Etsudo. But please refrain from such coarse language."

Her master's face lost all humor as he continued. " l lost all hope because of that rejection. Heck, I even tried to kill myself a few weeks later."

Etsudo was mortified. The thought of her master being pushed to this was wrong. She knew in their line of work; each could be called onto to kill themselves to avoid capture. The very first gift Her master gave to her was a cyanide pill. He said to keep it close to her at all times. But she could never imagine her master doing such a thing for no grander purpose.

Her master smiled. "If it weren't for my Himiko stumbling across me on a roof preparing to jump, I'd be dead. She believed in me. She gave me hope."

Etsudo loved -Toga even more just then. Estudo promised to get the blonde woman a present. Probably a new blade.

"That's why I lie to them. To give them the hope that meeting me does not have to Be their end. That their last acts before they die weren't betraying everything they held dear"

Etsudo grinned, finally understanding her master's point. "So it would hurt all the more when you take it away!"

Her master slurped down the last of his ice-cream from his plastic container. "Not exactly. If any of them showed themselves to have a kernel of redeemability or a good principled person, in general, I'd make sure they'd die with that hope. I've had a few people I've gleaned to be worthy of that mercy. I remember this one boy who fell in the latter category that I had to deal with. He was one of the people the order had me deal with. He was from a famous family of speedsters. I did not enjoy having to break him. He seemed like a good kid all things considered."

Etsudo balked at this. "But they're all evil. They serve this corrupt system. Fuck they hold it up, they all deserve to fucking die!" snarled Estudo

"Langage my girl. They all needed to die; you'll see no argument from me on that, but some few didn't deserve to die as gruesomely as others. Some of the people genuinely regretted specific abominable actions. Some were heroes or just people who worked for heroes who although not being evil the order chose to make an example of to undercut people's confidence in the broken system or replace. For these few, I offer the mercy of hope. If I could find out their favorite food, I'd make it for them. If not, I'd give them a piece of candy. I have a bag with all types, to which they could pick from. I'd tell them the food will erase their memory, and that they'll be the none the wiser to their kidnapping. Heck, if a session even escalated to the point where body parts had to be lost, I'd promise to repair them completely. Then while their peacefully drugged out, I'd kill them. That is what they deserve. To die with hope."

This confused Etsudo. She didn't understand how good men could bear to serve something that hurt so many people.

"Do you know my girl?"

Etsudo, although she loved her master dearly, and knew him to be a great person, couldn't agree with such an idea.

"I'm sorry master I cannot." she bowed her head waiting for her to chastisement.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok that you don't, my girl. You've been hurt so much already. You're angry. In the world. At the system. At everything. I'm not asking you to love everyone who winds up a target of ours. But please, remember they are still people, and that people can be sophisticated."

Etsudo was glad her master wasn't angry with her. But she still felt she'd let him down. "I promise I'll try to look at these people from your perspectives."

He smiled. "That's all I'm asking. Now I'm going to steal your ice-cream." Her master's hand was half-across the table before she took out one of her pistols and pointed it to his head and gave her most menacing growl, "I'm sorry my master I didn't realize you still wanted to die."

Her master slapped his leg and grinned. "This is why you're so gosh darn fun Etsudo."

* * *

"That was fun. Want to play again?"

Her daughter looked at the board and grunted. Himiko smiled wider. She knew her daughter well enough to know that was a, yes, grunt, not a no grunt. As the two switched the pieces, in preparation for their next game, she felt thankful for Izu-Kun's advice. The two had been playing for hours. Himiko has lost every game that they'd played. Every defeat was a delight for Himiko. Himiko was so proud; her girl not only was as cute as a bloody bunny but was also smart too.

"You're getting better." her daughter said as she took Himiko's knight.

Himiko barely stopped herself from squealing with pleasure. She was doing it. She and her baby girl, we're bonding. It was just Himiko and Yuki-chan, in the house at the moment, Reiki-chan was sleeping over with one of his friends, and Her sweet hubby hadn't Come home yet. She was finally getting the mother-daughter time she's been yearning for.

A knock disrupted the tranquility she was experiencing. She got up and went to see who it was.

Himiko's heart fluttered when she saw who knocked. Etsu-chan was here. She jumped up and skipped to the tall girl. The girl carrying a backpack, and was wearing the cute pink skull shirt Himiko got her for Christmas and blue sweatpants.

"Oh, Puppy Princess, you're visiting? Where's my wonderful hubby-wubby"

The girl blushed at the nickname. Himiko giggled. The girl was just so cute!

"Master is doing some surveillance on a new target.

"I see. So what do you want for dinner?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Forgive me, Mrs. Midoriya-Toga, but if you're cooking, I'll eat some cyanide. It would be a faster, less torturous way to die."

Himiko's smile only grew.

"Could you have master cook some of his ribs when he gets back?" Etsu-chan asked.

Himiko's smile only widened. " Estu-chan I've told you time and time Again you're family. No need to Be so formal. Call me, mom! And I could ask Izu-kun to cook ribs Etsu-chan."

Then Himiko put her hand on her chin. "But what could move me to, I wonder?"

Etsudo growled deeply and bared incredibly sharp teeth towards Himiko. Himiko found it adorable. She sighed, "Oh, how could I say refuse you when you give me that face Puppy Princess?"

Etsudo retained her glare for a good four seconds before crumbling and smiling at Himiko. It was a beautiful smile.

"Mom, are we still playing?"

Yukio asked.

Himiko felt slightly embarrassed to have forgotten her baby girl was waiting for her. She just felt so excited about seeing her other daughter after So many weeks. It was three weeks — practically an eternity!

The big girl looked at the chessboard. "Could I play the winner? I love playing chess ."

Yuki-chan looked at her mother. Himiko's smile broadened. Yuki-chan And Etsu-chan tended not to get along

"I have no problem if my girls want to play together. Golly geez, why not start now. I was going to lose to Yukio again anyway." Himiko got up from her place on the floor and allowed

Etsu-chan, to flop down on the other side of Yuki-chan.

"How are you, Midoriya-Toga?" asked Etsu-chan, moving a white pawn forward.

Yuki-chan grunted, "I'm alive. Whether that is a good or a bad thing is open to debate. How are you? Are you tired of being a child-terrorist yet?"

Yuki-chan knew about her parent's exploits, having stumbled upon their Oni masks while digging for Christmas presents. Not only frightening but pretty embarrassing experience, to have your the biggest secret discovered by a seven-year-old girl. Himiko regretted teaching her girl to pick a lock. Well, a little, at least. Himiko was reasonably smug about the fact her baby-girl was smart enough to crack a safe at nine only after a couple of days of being taught about lock pickings. The girl did not approve of what her parents did—but she bore it.

She didn't tell her brother, thank all that is bloody. The thought of her precious little baby-boy being disappointed or even frightened of her is too painful to even think about. Yuki-chan knew Estudo was apart Of the order. Her little Reiki-chan believed the girl to be the daughter of a family friend. Reiki-chan wasn't stupid, but he found anything his mama said.

"I'm enjoying my life as a revolutionary nary, and I'll quit being one when I quit breathing," Estu-chan said before taking one of Yuki-chan's knights.

Yuki-chan sighed, "It's disappointing, but sadly not surprising." and with that, she put the taller girl in checkmate. The game lasted about five minutes. It was longer than Himiko's best game against her daughter. Himiko squealed delight. Her girls sure are something special.

"You did perfunctorily. Do you want another game?" Yuki-chan asked as the two girls proceeded to switch pieces in preparation for another game.

"Yep. This time I'm going to win."

The girls played like this for the next hour. Yuki-chan won every single time, but Etsu-chan was Steadily getting better, her spirits didn't dampen at the constant defeat. If anything she got more excited, confidently proclaiming

When Izu-Kun came home, the girls only gave the man the briefest acknowledgment

"Hey, Daddy." said Yuki-chan.

" Hey Master, I'm just about to beat your daughter's ass in Chess. Watch me!" three minutes. Estu-chan was checkmated. Not yet daunted, the girl challenged Yuki-chan. This pattern would only end at the behest of Izu-Kun, calling everyone to dinner.

"We'll call this one a draw." Yuki-chan pronounced, getting up to go to the dinner table.

Etsu-chan scoffed, "You're lucky. I was going to win that game."

"You were down to your king and a couple of pawns. How were you possibly supposed to win there?"

Etsu-chan, pouted, "I'll guess we'll never know. It'll forever be one of the great mysteries of the world."

Yuki-chan grunted in response.

Himiko savored the sight of the ribs her beloved. They were beautifully delicious looking, and her mouth watered at the scent. She then looked at the noodles and rice, and her husband had cooked for him And Yuki-chan. Her smile only retracted slightly. She still didn't get their silly aversion to eating meat.

"So, how was my favorite girls' day?" Himiko's smile broadened. She went into great detail about the advancements she and her lab had in their study of how to better treat hemochromatosis. They were trying to synthetic Hepcidin to Regulate Iron Absorption. So far, they've gotten positive results.

Yuki-chan shrugged when her parents turned to her. "It was alright. I guess."

She and Izu-Kun kept staring at her. Yuki-chan sighed, "Well, I enjoyed beating Mom and Kobayashi."

Etsu-chan growled at the boast reminder of her losses to the blonde girl.

"You're so good at this Yuki-chan. Maybe you'd like to join a chess club or one of those tournaments?"

At this, the girl froze. "No."

Himiko's smile didn't falter even a little, but she was slightly saddened. Yuki-chan was such a wonderful girl, but she was just so shy. She actively balked at doing anything that would draw eyes on her in public and did spend the majority of her free time at home.

She turned towards her husband, "What about you, dear?"

Izu-Kun, after swallowed a tomato, "It was decent. I've been named an employee of the month again."

Himiko gasped. "That's awesome!"

Her cinnamon bun shrugged, "I get made employee of the month every month."

"And that's awesome." Himiko pointed out.

Izu-kun never felt comfortable accepting most praise or accolades. He was so modest.

When dinner was over Etsu-chan, asked if she could speak to Himiko in private. The two stepped outside to the backyard.

The girl looked took a package from her bag and handed it to Himiko. When Himiko opened it she greeted to the sight of a SOG Seal knife.

"Master told me about how you two met." said the pink-haired girl, "I want to say thank you. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have survived this long. -Toga, you are a saint and the best woman I know.

Himiko's tears were flowing freely down her face. Without a word she pounced on the girl and gave her a big hug. "I love you so much Estu-chan,"

Estu-chan hugged her back, "I love you too Mom."


End file.
